Hiyuu's return
by crischard07
Summary: Hiyuu's back. Is Aoi ready to tell her feeling for him?


'Hiyuu, when will you come back?' Aoi thoughts while looking far away in her window. It's night. Aoi can't sleep thinking about Hiyuu. 'Why did you go when I'm ready to tell you what I'm feeling?' Aoi cried. After a few minutes, Aoi wipe all of her tears that dropped in her beautiful face. She close the window. She fix her bed then went to sleep.

It's 12 midnight, the dogs in Aoi's house are woke up. She heard the barking of the dogs. She sit first in her bed when she notice that the barking noise of the dogs are gone and she heard a boy's laugh. She stand up. She open her window to look what's happpening. She was shocked on what she saw."Hey!" the boy called Aoi with smiling face. He is playing with those dogs."Tatsuma!!!" Aoi shout. Because of happiness, Aoi can't help but cry. Hiyuu climb a tree to go to Aoi's window. He sit on Aoi's window and face Aoi.

"Aoi?" Aoi is still crying. Hiyuu went in. He wiped away the tears in Aoi's face. His hand stay in Aoi's face. "Aoi, please don't cry. If you don't stop crying i'm leaving again" Hiyuu step away from Aoi. Aoi hold the hand of Hiyuu.

"Please don't go. Please don't leave me again. I don't want you to go."  
"I will not go, that's a promise Aoi. "  
"Why did you return back?"  
"Because I want to tell you something. Aoi, I-- I-- Ugh..."  
"Hiyuu are you okay?" Hiyuu fell in Aoi's body. Fortunately, they did not fell down. Aoi notice there's a blood on Hiyuu's back. "Hiyuu, you're back what happened" Aoi said worriedly. Hiyuu cough blood.  
"Hiyuu, please hang on. I think you are poisoned. Here, lay first on my bed" Aoi led Hiyuu into her bed then lay him down.  
"Hang-on there, I'm gonna get you some antidote" Aoi said while going to the door.  
"Aoi!" Aoi looked back.  
"I'm... sorry. I *cough* give you... some problem *cough* again" Hiyuu tried his best to say this.  
"It's okay, Hiyuu. Please hang-on" Aoi then ran rapidly to go to the kitchen. She get herbs that can cure poison. She prepare it. After that, she find the thing that are needed to heal Hiyuu's wound. After completing the things, she hurriedly went to her room. "Hey Hiyuu, you okay there" Aoi said while putting the things down to a table "Still...hanging...on" Hiyuu said smiling.  
"Okay, here I come" Aoi sat on the bed where Hiyuu was lying. She went to the back of Hiyuu. Then, she remove the shirt of Hiyuu. She clean the wound of Hiyuu. Then, she put the herbs on the wound. She wrap the wound with cloth. Then, Hiyuu was healed. She sighed. Hiyuu was smiling. Aoi hugged Hiyuu. "Please don't make me worry again".;  
"Where did your wound came from?" Aoi asked. Hiyuu faced Aoi "I think Kisaragi put a poison on your fence. Because when I climb your fence , I "Don't think about it" Hiyuu said smiling.  
"Why don't you just call me"  
"I don't know"  
"By the way, what do you want to tell me" "Um-- Please just forget that."  
"Please... tell me"  
"Ugh, i'm not good at these. Aoi, I... I..." Hiyuu started to blush "I?"  
"I... I..." Hiyuu becomes redder and redder "Hiyuu?"  
"I love you Aoi-chan"

Aoi went shock. She blush. She didn't know what to say.

"A..oi? Aoi? It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just want to tell you what I feel about you"  
"I love you too, Hiyuu. I love you"  
"Please Aoi. Don't pity me."  
"No, Hiyuu. It's real. I love you"

Hiyuu stand up.

"Don't pity me. I'm happy just to tell you that I love you"

Aoi stand. She pull Hiyuu's face close to her face.

"Hiyuu, I really love you. Since you're gone, I don't know the meaning of the word happiness. Since you're gone I didn't enjoy drinking strawberry milk anymore. Since you're gone---"

Aoi did not finish her sentence because Hiyuu is kissing her. She felt happy. She kissed back. Hiyuu's wrap Aoi's waist with his hand. Aoi's hand leave Hiyuu's face. She then wrap her hands to Hiyuu's neck. They both kissed passionately. Hiyuu broke the kiss.

"Aoi-chan, please be my mate"  
"After this, what do you think"  
"I don't know"  
"Yes, Hiyuu. I would be your mate forever and ever. By the way, is it better to call you Hi-chan. Or I will just call you Darling"  
"Anything you want, Honey"


End file.
